warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brindlewing
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Brindlekit |apprentice=Brindlepaw |warrior=Brindlewing |mother=Heathertail |father=Breezepelt |sisters=Smokehaze, Applepaw, Woodpaw |mentor=Nightcloud |app=Applepaw |livebooks=''A Vision of Shadows, ''Tigerheart's Shadow, Tawnypelt's Clan, Squirrelflight's Hope, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks=Unknown}} Brindlewing is a mottled brown she-cat. Brindlewing is a WindClan warrior that has served under Harestar's leadership in the lake territories. She was born to Breezepelt and Heathertail as Brindlekit along with her sister Smokekit. She became an apprentice named Brindlepaw with her mentor being Nightcloud, her grandmother. She earned her warrior name, Brindlewing, alongside her sister Smokehaze. She became an older sister to Applepaw and Woodpaw and also mentored the former. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow :Brindlepaw, along with Fernpaw, are present at a Gathering. The WindClan apprentices look eagerly at the other Clans' apprentices, Larkpaw, Honeypaw, Leafpaw, Breezepaw, and Nightpaw, although they do not join them. They stick close to their mentors, due to the feud between WindClan and the other Clans. :At the next Gathering, Brindlepaw is friendlier, adventuring by herself to talk to Wavepaw and Cypresspaw of RiverClan. Twigpaw of ThunderClan sits close to Brindlepaw and the other apprentices, anxiously awaiting the arrival of ShadowClan. When Wavepaw explains that RiverClan cats are born to swim, Brindlepaw is shocked and wonders how they can do that without drowning. She shivers, saying that she hates getting her fur wet. Shattered Sky : Nightcloud is her mentor. Darkest Night :Brindlepaw and her denmates, Fernpaw and Smokepaw, are present at a Gathering. Alderheart notes how quiet and shy Brindlepaw is, saying that usually the apprentices are bouncy and wanting to chat with the other apprentices. This time, however, Brindlepaw stays close to her mentor and doesn't say anything. River of Fire :When lightning starts a fire in RiverClan, Brindlepaw travels with her mentor Nightcloud to go investigate. They meet with a ThunderClan patrol and decide to assist together. :At a Gathering, Harestar reports that both Brindlewing and her sister Smokehaze have earned their warrior names. The Clan cats present cheer for their names before Leafstar steps up to speak. The Raging Storm : In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars : The Silent Thaw : She is now mentor to Applepaw. in the ''Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow : Squirrelflight's Hope : In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan : Trivia Interesting facts *In an earlier draft of the allegiances for ''The Apprentice's Quest, Brindlewing and Smokehaze were the kits of Fernstripe and Oatclaw. *Even though kin usually don't mentor kin, Brindlewing was the appointed mentor to Applepaw, her younger sister. Character pixels Official art Kin Members Mother: :Heathertail: Father: :Breezepelt: Sisters: :Smokehaze: :Applepaw: :Woodpaw: Half-aunt: :Hollyleaf: Half-uncles: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: Half-aunts/uncles: :Smoke's kits: Grandmothers: :Nightcloud:Revealed in After Sunset: We Need to Talk :Whitetail: Grandfathers: :Crowfeather:Revealed in After Sunset: We Need to Talk :Onestar: Great-grandmother: :Ashfoot: Great-grandfather: :Deadfoot:Revealed in a letter Great-great-grandmother: :Meadowslip: Great-great-grandfathers: :Hickorynose: Great-uncle: :Eaglekit: Great-uncles/aunts :Hillkit: :Downkit: Great-great-aunts: :Sorrelpaw: :Rabbitkit: :Doespring: :Ryestalk: Great-great-uncles: :Pigeonpaw: :Bristlekit: :Flykit: Great-great-half-uncle: :Tallstar: Great-great-half-aunt: :Finchkit: First cousins: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Fernsong: :Spotfur: :Flywhisker: :Snaptooth: Second cousins: :Darktail: :Smoke's kits: :Gorsepaw: :Storkkit: :Quailkit: :Tornear: :Mudclaw: :Thriftear: :Bristlefrost: :Flipclaw: :Baypaw: :Myrtlepaw: Distant Ancestors: :Windstar's mother: :Gorsestar's mother: :Windstar's sister: :Gorsestar: :Windstar: :Micah's mother: :Micah: :Moth Flight: :Emberkit: :Morning Whisker: :Dust Muzzle: :Bubbling Stream: :Honey Pelt: :Spider Paw: :Blue Whisker: :Blue Whisker's three unnamed kits: Living (As of Moth Flight's Vision manga section) |''See more''}} Tree Quotes External links * Notes and references }} de:Fleckenpelz (WC)ru:Пестрянкаfi:Brindlewingfr:Brindlewingpl:Moręgowate Skrzydło Category:Females Category:WindClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Warriors Category:River of Fire characters Category:The Raging Storm characters Category:Lost Stars characters Category:Tawnypelt's Clan characters Category:Squirrelflight's Hope characters Category:Mentors Category:The Silent Thaw characters